


I’m not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you

by leehancha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehancha/pseuds/leehancha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma listens to this song and realizes she might have some feelings for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you" by Black Kids
> 
> Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing ff and I'm not sure yet if this is something I want to do again or more, so it would be nice if I could get some feedback. I know it's kinda short, because I wasn't sure if this is even going anywhere. So if it is liked, I will continue to write more and get into it and also write out all the other stuff I have been thinking about.
> 
> Also, I should maybe mention that I don't actually watch OUAT (anymore) I saw a few first episodes when it aired and I crushed hard on LP and thought to myself, hahaha hell fucking no way aint dealing with this, and the show wasn't that good that i could have forced myself through it if you know what I mean..? Maybe not. Anyways I keep myself updated through tumblr and I read loads of ff but I have sworn myself, if Emma doesn't end up with the Queen in the end I wont watch it,.. so yeah..
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to send me a message and let me know what you think.  
> cheers thanks a lot

“ _I’m not gonna teach him how to dance with you – he’s got two left feet and he bites my moves_

 _I’m not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_ ”

The first time she hears the song, she’s in the car and just pulling into her usual spot outside the Sherrifs office. It’s catchy and she hums the last few lines but doesn’t think of it more until a few hours later.  
The morning goes by somehow, she spends it reading some documents while making paper planes and making easy conversation with David. He leaves for lunch to go home to Snow and Neal, and Emma is still thinking about an excuse she could give him when he invites her to join them, but then they both can hear the familiar clicking sound of the Mayors heels and Emma doesn’t need an excuse because David grabs his jacket and rushes out. She grins and throws one of the planes after him, it crashes on the floor right in front of those heels. Regina just looks at her with an arched brow, but before she can  comment on it, the office phone rings. Emma picks it up while Regina makes her way to her desk, eyeing the folded papers on it.

To be honest, Emma has no idea why Regina even came to the station in the first place, because just a few minutes after she’s gone, Emma doesn’t remember a word that was said. Something about work or…what? She doesn’t know, but she somehow feels annoyed. This is not the first time that has happened to her and it starts to actually bother her. It bothers her because she can see now that Regina is actually trying to whole ‘let’s be friends’ thing, she’s trying because she wants to and she’s doing her best. But Emma, being the one who kind of suggested it, turns out to be really bad at it.  
She sits at her desk, thinking about Regina and ..nothing. Frustrated she turns on the Radio and then she remembers that song she had listened to this morning on the drive to the station. It was upbeat and exactly what she needed now. It takes her a while to find the name of the song using her average google skills and when she reads it, she knows why Regina had graced her with a visit.  
“I’m not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you”, she reads out loud and scoffs. “No.. fuckin’ ..way”. Emma downloads the song and transfers it to her phone and starts listening to it with her earplugs in. Bits and pieces come back to her, and the more she listens the more she remembers. Something about Robin and helping him with something ..or someone, because this world is new to him, he misses his forest and he needs somebody to talk to or something. Regina had asked her to help him. Asked her, to help him. Because Regina had asked her. Fuck.

She’s driving in her car, now singing along to the song, playing on repeat. She get’s louder and angrier everytime it starts again, focused on the dancing part of the song. Until she stops at a red light and the song goes quiet because she’s getting a call. Emma picks up, it’s David and he needs some actual help with some drunken dwarfs .. and she pushes the Forest Guy problem back and heads over to help her dad instead.  
It all takes longer than she thought and by the time her shift is over, she’s too tired to do anything else. So she drags herself to Grannys to get some food and while she is sitting in a booth by the window waiting for her Burger, she turns her music player back on. And then it happens.

The doorbell rings and the music starts..  
_You are the girl that I’ve been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl_  
it’s Regina.   
_You are the girl that I’ve been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl_  
“Regina..” Emma says to herself and it’s impossible that Regina could have heard her all the way at the door but she looks over and looks at Emma and..  
“Fuck.” Murmurs Emma and Regina frowns because of course she can read lips and she comes over and Emma wants to ..to just get up and get in the car and drive and never ever listen to this fucking song again and she wants to get really drunk and just forget about all of the things she is thinking right now, all of the things she is feeling when she sees Regina walking over to her.  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some not so serious decisions are made and everybody loves it.. or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Thank to the very very surprising positive feedback I have gotten, I have decided to indeed continue this thing and yeah here it is. I have tried to sort it a bit, like sit down for a moment and make some notes and all the stuff I wanna put into it and organize it.. it didn't work out but well.  
> I have also noticed that I didn't say when it all took place but somebody told me that it would not matter so much, which I am happy about because yeah.. no idea what is going on with everybody, but I have kinda made a timeline, so I do know what I am doing now, more or less.  
> Also I just in this very moment realized I forgot about Hook, haha bummer - not. He might turn up later if I remember and if it fits, if not just think he's off on his boat somewhere whatever.  
> Robin is there but Regina isn't as close with him like we could see on TV, but the soulmate thing is a thing but she's not completely losing it over him and all, so there's that.  
> Regina is Mayor or at least she does her thing behind the scenes cause Snow and Charming are the hyped up Royals of the town but if there are decisions to be made, like.. serious decisions, then the usual people (Ems, Regina and the Idiots) have to make a group decision.. you know? Ok doesn't matter.
> 
> So far so good, I hope you enjoy, and again, please let me know what you think!  
> cheers n thanks a lot

Later she thinks, that this is probably the first time she is thankful for her parents interrupting a moment, because when Regina makes her way over to her table and starts talking to her, all she can hear is that stupid song and all those feelings that suddenly come with it. Regina frowns at her again and Emma realizes that, that also has been happening a lot lately but before she has time to embarrass herself with a weak excuse, Snow turns up right next to Regina and starts talking.  
“What? Sorry I couldn’t hear you..”, Emma says as she takes out her earplugs and she avoids Regina's eyes and looks at her mom instead. Snow sighs and sits down opposite her at the table and starts talking again. David comes over too and nods to every word his wife says and Regina just stands there and looks at Emma and Emma just keeps staring at Snow and pretends to listen to.. to whatever she is saying. She actually just starts to really hear anything when Ruby comes over with her food and chimes in with  “A Dance? You mean like a high school kinda dance or.. more like a ball?” She looks at Snow, who seems to really think about her question and Regina still looks at Emma and Emma just avoids eye contact and makes it a point to look busy with her food. She can hear Regina scoff and say something about being busy with real work and then she turns to leave. “Okay, see you Regina. I’ll contact you about the details later then!”, Snow says and waves after her. Emma stares at her fries and eats and just wants to get away from here, from her mom and her very ironic dance idea. Get away from this fucking song, get it out of her head and get away from all those loud loud thoughts in her head. Ruby and her parents are oblivious to her being not her casual self which she is thankful for. So she sits and their talk about a dance is calming her a bit like she’s watching some show on TV but not really watching, it’s just noise but it stops her from thinking too much.

Turns out her parents are serious about that party. They think it’s a good idea, something that brings the town together and cheers everybody up a bit because that’s exactly what they all need right now. It’s going to be two parties actually, a two days – two nights event, one more like a ball and then one more like a normal dance. Emma doesn’t even know what to say so she doesn’t say anything about it until she realizes that the towns people start acting like teenagers before prom. People start asking each other to “go to the dance together” and it’s all very absurd and she wants none of it but apparently she is one of the few ones who thinks like that. It seems like her parents are actually right and this is what the town needs right now because it’s all everyone is talking about these days and there is no way it can be avoided anymore. Even at school they are making posters that are hung up everywhere in the streets and stores are having special offers and Emma is not sure what is even going on. All she knows is, that she will be on duty on that ball weekend because David will be busy participating, being a royal and all. Yeah, exactly, it is a whole weekend of dancing and whatnot and it is completely blown out of proportion. But that’s what the people want, so Emma stays quiet and just goes with it, because as long as she doesn’t really have to do anything she doesn’t care so much about it. She has only listened to _the song_  a few times and she only sung to it once in the shower and that’s a good thing. Because she still does not think about all that ..stuff that her brain wants her to think about when she hears the song so yeah.. it’s going alright. Also she was successful in avoiding Regina for a few days, and that seems to help too. Actually no it’s really a shitty feeling but that is also a thing she will not think about. Brain, shut up.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a bit longer and I am thinking about just taking all this and the rest and making it one big piece instead of cutting it in chapters, which would you prefer?  
> Also, I do not celebrate it, but most of you do, so Merry Christmas y'all!
> 
> cheers n thanks a lot

And then all these things happen that weren’t supposed to happen ..ever and it’s confusing and Emma doesn’t know what to do anymore. What to feel or think or just ..she doesn’t know anything.

She’s at the diner but this time nobody is bothering her with fantastic ideas, so she just sits there and eats her burger. At least until Ruby comes over and starts talking about the dance and she seems to be one of those people who is excited about it. “You know Emma, you could have some fun once in a while-“ She puts her hands up before Emma can even say a word to poorly defend herself “-And no, playing video games with your son doesn’t count.” Emma just rolls her eyes, because, come on she has fun sometimes… playing video games alone. “I’m gonna be working anyways, so ..”, she trails off and Ruby just looks at her with that look, almost like she feels bad for Emma..what? But before she can ask what that is all about, Ruby makes her an offer she couldn’t possibly deny. “How about we go out tonight? You know, just the two of us?” Emma grins and wiggles her brows. “Oh Ruby, are you trying to ask me out on a date?” Now it’s Rubys turn to roll her eyes. “Oh babe if I wanted to do that I would have done that a long ass time ago. But no, I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance anyways.” She gives her that other look and Emma is completely lost now. “Uh.. what? Why?..what?” she asks, now actually interested but Ruby, literally saved by the bell, stalks off to greet a new customer who’d just walked into the diner.  
“Ugh..damn”, Emma mumbles to herself when she sees Ruby taking Regina’s order. She tries to focus on her burger again but before she can take her eyes off Regina, Ruby throws her a.. weird grin and winks at her and damn it what the hell is that all about? Luckily Regina doesn’t see it, doesn’t even see her and Emma is grateful for that because she doesn’t feel –ready?- to talk to her just yet. Why is that? She won’t think about it. She finishes her burger, hunched over in her booth and waits until Regina leaves with her salad. Emma walks up to the counter to Ruby and pays for her lunch and then agrees to have a ‘ladies night’ with her friend later tonight. Getting drunk with Ruby is always a blast at least until the hangover the next day, but that’s still far away so she doesn’t worry about it now. Not that she usually does.  
She meets Ruby at the Rabbit Hole because there is no other place in Storybrook anyways. It’s sometime after eight and she has a good feeling about tonight but maybe that’s just because the day is almost over and it can’t possibly get worse.

Dinner with her parents and Henry was just plain annoying. Snow couldn’t shut up about the ball and what kind of dress she would like Emma to wear and with whom she would be dancing. Which apparently was the perfect moment for David to chime in and share his thoughts about a certain Pirate and how he thought Hook would be the perfect partner for Emma. Dance partner that is of course. Maybe more if his daughter was up for it. Emma was definitely not up for it, thank you very much. Henry, after being asked with whom he thought Emma should be dancing, just rolled his eyes. “Maybe Mom-“, he starts and Emma almost chokes on her potatoes because “I do not want to dance with your Mom! You dance with your mom! Regina isn’t even coming! Is she? Is Regina coming? Who is she coming with? Robin? See, she can dance with him then!” Suddenly it’s quiet at the table and everybody is looking at her, even baby Neal. “Maybe Mom,” Henry gestures at Emma and looks at his grandparents “doesn’t want to dance with anybody. I thought she was on duty that night anyways.” He says and Emma can feel her face getting red hot. “That’s what I meant.”, she mumbles. “Hmm sure.” Henry sighs and takes his empty plate into the kitchen before he vanishes upstairs. “I gotta go get ready. Going out with Ruby later.” Emma says and leaves her parents sitting at the table. They don’t say another word about the dance.

She sees Ruby playing pool with some guy and waves but walks over to the bar first to get something to drink. With two beers in hand she settles down in a booth near the window and enjoys watching her friend play for a while. After Ruby wins she comes over, making a show of walking the short distance from the table to her friend. All eyes are on her and Emma smirks at her when she sits down opposite, but throws the guys leering at her a pissed off look. “How much?”, she asks and takes a swig of her beer, pushes the other bottle across the table. “That guy,” Ruby turns around and nods to a man with a beard like a wizard, “paid for my last two shots. The one in the blue Jacket is going to pay for the next round and that one who just lost,.. well, what do you want?” She asks with a grin and clinks her beer against Emma’s. “Ha, nice!”

Emma doesn’t know how Ruby does it. Her friend had much more to drink than her, keeps mixing her alcohol and still looks pretty damn good while doing it. Emma had two beers, a few shots and some fancy cocktail that wizard-beard got her because she beat him at a game of darts. Now she’s back to beer and back to sitting in her booth and maybe she might be a little drunk. Maybe. Ruby is just winning a game of beer pong that Emma got banned from after she won the first round and couldn't stop rubbing it in everyone’s face. “Y’all just bad at losin’, all just jealous of ma skillssss..”, she slurs at Ruby who comes to sit next to her. “Hmm, sure Em” she says and hangs her arm around Emma’s shoulder. Emma wonders for a moment because that sounds familiar but then that guy in the blue jacket comes over and her train of thought is lost. They both look up at him but before he can even start to awkwardly hit on Ruby Emma interrupts him. “Yeah no, I don’t think so.. this one,”, she tries to poke at Ruby’s arm, misses and pokes her left boob instead. “This one here’s taken.. all mine yanno? So don’t even.. don’t even..”, she trails off and notices the boob poke. “Eh..hehe” she giggles to herself and tries to wink at her friend who just looks amused. The guy takes his hands up, mumbles sorry and steps back.  
“All yours huh?” Ruby gives her a questioning look. “I thought you had a pretty obvious thing for Regina?”  
“Yeah you know.. … ..what?!”, she feels sober now. “I do not have a thing for Regina. Why would you think that? ..No wait!” She adds quickly when she sees the look Ruby gives her. “Don’t even tell me why you think that, I don’t wanna know.” She slumps a bit in her seat, takes the bottle and finishes the rest of her beer. She can feel her friends eyes on her but chooses to ignore the weird feeling that starts to creep up her spine. “Okay, sorry”, Ruby says and pulls her a bit closer. They sit in silence for a while until they both decide that they are getting way too sober and join the guys for a new game of beer pong. Or three.

When she feels Ruby’s hand on her back she doesn’t know what time it is, but she knows it feels nice and she is glad that in all this mess that is her life, she is glad she has a friend like Ruby. Somebody who doesn’t judge her and her silence, somebody who just accepts her and just is there for her no matter what. Kinda like Regina but not so… “Miss Swan?”  
Turns out it isn’t Ruby’s hand after all because Ruby is still having a good time with those guys while Emma dozed off at their table. Too drunk to do anything else, just “havin’ a lil rest..”. She lifts her head from the table and looks up at the voice who woke her. It’s Regina and her look turns from concerned to slightly annoyed when she sees that Emma is alright, just drunk. But alright. Not that she cares.   
“What.. are you even doin’ here hm? Madm Mayor? Hm? Are you followlowing..follow.. fellowing… are you coming after me? Hm” Her voice is hoarse and too high and she coughs and Regina gives her a look that is.. what? She can’t see so clear, also she doesn’t feel so good. “S’cuse me Madm Majesty”, she says and pushes out of the booth, stumbling over to the bathroom doors. At least she thinks that what she’s doing but by the time she realizes it, it’s too late. So she throws up outside, leaning against a street light, trying not to get anything on her shoes.

The next half hour passes but Emma isn’t really aware of what exactly is happening. She know Regina is there but Ruby isn’t which would be weird anyways because she’s in Regina’s car and why would Ruby be in Regina’s car. It all makes sense.  
Then she seems to remember stumbling along the small path to the Mansion but then not because she’s laying face down on the lawn and just can’t be bothered to get up. But Regina does bother her and they somehow both go inside. “This isn’t even my house, but don’t tell Regina. And don’t tell Ruby, she will tell Regina.” Emma talks to herself while someone closes the door behind her. When she turns she sees it’s Regina and “Oh shit, sorry, this is your house!”, she half yells and then sighs and sits on the floor because walking or standing is exhausting. Also everything is moving too fast around her and she might be sick again. “I might be sick again”, she tells Regina and turns to crawl outside so she can throw up in the front lawn. In the end she doesn’t because Regina helps her to the bathroom and she rubs her back while Emma empties out her stomach contents. And that is when she starts to slowly feel better again. Better and somewhat sober. And she is in Regina’s house, sitting on her bathroom floor and Regina is right next to her with a soothing hand on her back.


End file.
